


Austrian Goat Milk

by Fox88



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: AuStRiAn GoAt MiLk, BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Service Submission, Situational Humiliation, i have no shame anymore, leggo my eggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox88/pseuds/Fox88
Summary: Agent Stone has never disappointed with his lattes.  So when he drops the ball, Doctor Robotnik decides that a proper reprimanding is in order.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Austrian Goat Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I obsessed with this pairing? Fuck if I know. I am titling this ship ''leggo my Eggo' and no one can stop me.  
  
Enjoy, heathens.

Agent Stone was nervous. It was a Monday. That was not an issue - Stone was one of the strange people that enjoyed Mondays. He liked to wake up early, go for a run, then head in to work. Today, though, work was daunting. Why? The Doctor required his coffee. That was why. And not just any kind of coffee, but a latte with steamed Austrian goat milk. Normally, this would not be an issue; Agent Stone was well-versed in the art of latte-making, having worked as a barista to pay his way through college. Despite this, he was in trouble. For the first time since he had started working for the Doctor, he had hit an impasse: he was out of Austrian goat milk. And the Doctor? Well, put lightly, the Doctor did not handle his mornings well without his very specific order of coffee.

Stone paced the floor of the small kitchenette, rolling ideas around in his mind. He did not have much time - the Doctor would be expecting him at precisely nine. His eyes flicked over to the clock, and he sighed. The minute hand had ticked closer to the nine, letting the man know that he had only three minutes to remedy this situation. Finally, Stone sighed and pulled open the refrigerator. He would just have to bite the bullet and use whole milk instead. With a steady hand, he measured out the requisite amount of milk and added it to the cooling latte, then fit a lid over the top of the paper cup. It was showtime.

It was a short walk to the Doctor’s lab. The door had been left open a crack for Stone, and he was quick to enter and pull it shut behind him. As soon as he was trapped in, he turned to look for the Doctor. The man was sprawled in a chair, facing a row of screens. His back was to Stone, but Stone knew that his arrival had not gone unnoticed.

“Well?” His sharp tone startled Stone out of his thoughts. “What are you standing back there for? I’m  _ waiting _ .”

“Yes, of course.” Agent Stone hurried forward and handed over the cup of coffee, only briefly hesitating. “I should warn you-”

Before he could finish, the other man lifted the cup to his lips and took a deep draft, only for his face to contort in disgust. “Agent Stone,” he barked, chair swiveling so he could face the other. “What in the devil have you done to my latte? Making my coffee is the one task you are normally adequate at, yet today, you have epically failed in your endeavor.”

“I was trying to tell you, Doctor - we’re out of Austrian goat milk. I used whole milk as a replacement.”

The other pursed his lips, tilting his head to gaze at Stone. “Agent Stone,” he finally said, voice icy. “Do you know what happens when I do not receive my coffee?” He didn’t stop to wait for an answer, instead barreling on. “My productivity decreases by 13.5 percent. And when my productivity is decreased, I am unable to work as efficiently. You have thrown off my  _ entire _ day, Stone, and that is not acceptable. He stood, crowding Stone back. “Pin yourself to the wall.”

Stone was quick to comply, putting a hand to his chest and leaning back against the metal wall of the trailer. He was no stranger to this order, however strange it might have seemed to others. The Doctor had never enjoyed getting his hands dirty, as it were. To put his own hands against Stone’s chest and push him into the wall would expend more energy than it was worth when Stone was able to do it himself. As he stood, hand pressed to his chest and back flat against the cold metal wall, he felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of his neck. He was never quite certain what the Doctor would throw at him, and so never had any way of preparing. Stone knew he would not be fired; the other man could not stand anyone else as his assistant. However, the Doctor was a master at thinking up rather… creative punishments to help Stone atone for his misdeeds.

The Doctor leaned in toward Stone, hands clasped neatly behind his back. “Now,” he said, the word a warm puff of breath across Stone’s face. “Punishment must be doled out. Without a proper reprimanding, one does not understand the error in their behavior.” He paused, steely gray eyes boring into the other’s brown ones. “What should I do with you, Agent Stone?”

“Whatever you feel I deserve, Doctor,” Stone managed.

“Good.” His voice had a condescending note to it, as if Stone had finally learned to write his name. “You have no right to do anything less than lay yourself at my mercy”. The Doctor stepped away from him, leaning against a counter. Drawing in his cheeks, he tilted his head down and spit. The saliva rolled down the curves of the Doctor’s boots, collecting at the soles. “My boots are filthy,” he said evenly. “Clean them for me, won’t you, Agent Stone?”

“Of course, Doctor,” Stone replied weakly. It was strangely tame as far as punishments went, which left him on edge. He stepped away from the wall and started for a cabinet, only for the other’s voice to stop him in his tracks.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the Doctor snapped.

“To fetch a cloth?” Stone’s voice trailed off, seeing how the Doctor’s eyes were narrowed at him.

“Perhaps you are even more incapable than I thought. It seems I have to spell it out for you.” The man gestured with one finger, and Stone approached. Now within range, the Doctor reached out, grasping Stone’s jaw with thickly gloved fingers and squeezing. With his other hand, he shoved two fingers into Stone’s mouth, taking his tongue and pulling it out. “Your tongue, Agent,” he said slowly, enunciating each word. “Use your tongue.” A line of drool beaded at the corner of Stone’s lips and the Doctor glanced at it with disgust. “Do you understand?” Stone grunted in assent, and the Doctor released him, letting the other sink to his knees.

He was unsure as to how to begin, but Stone knew the Doctor had little patience. Slowly, uncertainly, he bowed his head and pressed his open mouth to the cool leather of the Doctor’s boot. The smell of polish flooded his nose, rich and spicy. He felt the tip of the boot press warningly against his Adam’s apple and knew he could do no more stalling. Finally, he let his tongue flicker out of his mouth to swipe against the leather.

The taste was unexpected. It was bitter, yet earthy, and he wrinkled his nose. The tip of the boot nudged him again and he continued, drawing his tongue over the shoe in long, slow stripes. He continued this way until he reached the toe, curling the tip of his tongue around the point. As he worked, he heard the Doctor’s low hum of satisfaction. The barely noticeable sound traveled through his body, loosening the tension in his muscles.

_ It was strange _ , Stone thought to himself as he began on the second boot.  _ He shouldn’t be enjoying this, yet… _ Cleaning the Doctor’s boots was meditative, almost. It was a way of showing his loyalty, his devotion. As much as he loathed to admit it, he was glad that the Doctor had chosen to punish him in this way. However humiliating, he was still performing a service, one that the Doctor would not trust anyone else to do.

Finally finished, he sat back on his heels to look over his work. The Doctor’s boots were shiny with spit, the light glinting off of them. The Doctor stood and peered down at Stone, then at his boots. After a long pause, he nodded. “Acceptable. You are forgiven for your earlier infraction. I expect this taught you a lesson?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Stone answered, voice hoarse. The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

“Thank you what, Agent Stone?”

“Thank you, Doctor.”


End file.
